


Hui-min || The School: White Day || M!Reader

by YOIKOS (WENDlGO)



Category: The School: White Day, White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, 화이트데이 | White Day (Video Game)
Genre: Do I tag this as, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, Purely self indulgent lol, Smut, bc idk I just get shy when writing the word Cock tbh.., blow-jobs, hand-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/YOIKOS
Summary: This hasn't been proof-read. Grammar mistakes are most likely there.





	Hui-min || The School: White Day || M!Reader

You suppose this wasn't the worse thing to happen. You had been flirting with him, giving his thigh a touch here and there while keeping your lips close to his throat—just barely tickling the hairs on his neck.

When you had whisper "Let's go to the boys bathroom..." you didn't expect him to get up, pick you up bridal-style, then proceed to carry you to said destination.

When he dropped you before pinning you against the bathroom's door, though, and you felt him press himself against you? You couldn't afford to complain.

His hands gripped at your sides in anticipation as his lips glazed over yours. "Take responsibility for what you've done." He hushed before you said anything.

That sentence would've made you confused if it hadn't been for the lump against his pants that rubbed at your own.

Your hands subconsciously found themselves tangled in his black hair as an electric feeling rippled through your lower region. "Wh-whoa, Hui-min..." You muttered out as you rolled your hips over his, trying to get that feeling again.

The Korean let a chuckle surpass his lips as they found their way towards your neck. He draped his tongue across your flesh, enlighting goosebumps to form, before nibbling softly onto it.

"H-Hey," you started while you tilted your head to the side, allowing him more access, "I'm into the whole "leave a hickey to show who your partner belongs to" thing but maybe...d-don't?" You stated, your voice rising in an octave as he bit down onto your skin. "Hui-min...!"

"I'll do what I want." He replied lowly, his lips carving words into your skin with every movement. "But... if you truly don't want me to, then I won't." He lifted his head up to place his forehead on yours.

With his eyes closed, you got to see the male in a new way. He looked... peaceful. Not as cold and monotone as he usually did when talking to other people, such as the students or teachers.

A smile found it way towards your lips as your hands untangled themselves from his hair, earning a small hiss from him as you were pulling at his strands, before wrapping themselves around his neck. "There is... something that I can do for you, Lee." You started, catching his attention since he cracked one eye open.

"And what can that be?" He asked, a glint in his eye that showed he was onboard with whatever.

Chuckling with a light blush, you pressed your nose against his softly. "Well, my dear Hui-min," you used your arms to push him towards you and kissed him, tilting your head as to not mash noses nor clash teeth, "I can give you a quick blowie so that we're both satisfied." You compromised when you pulled away.

Hui-min raised a brow, not seeing the full picture. "And how will that satisfy you?"

Looking away from his curious gaze, your eyes found the floor more interesting. "Ah, this is going to sound cheesy and cliche but," you let out a small, fake cough before looking back at him, "seeing you, and knowing that I'm the reason you feel good, will be enough for me."

Right when those words left your mouth you felt like a Christmas tree lit up inside you because the boy in front of you blushed.

It wasn't a small one either!

His cheeks tinted a heavy red that the tip of his ears turned a different shade along with it. A smile curved onto his lips as he looked away from you, shy. "Wow, uh." He whispered, suddenly losing his inability to speak. "You- You really mean that, don't you?" He asked as his posture grew relaxed.

His arms dangled themselves loosely around your waist as he hid his face in your chest.

You could just feel the adoration and embarrassment that crawled off him.

You laughed as you held him close to you. One of your hands started to pet his hair as you waited for him to calm himself down. "You're such a dork, Hui-min." You teased lightly.

Said male just looked up at you with a grin before placing himself within arms reach. He took in a deep breath, letting it out a second later, while his hands planted themselves onto your shoulders. "Okay. I'm ready. I know I seem a little overly excited but I hope you understand."

Raising a brow, you replied. "Understand that this is your first time getting a blow-job?"

"Yes, that too, but this is also the first time that someone I like is giving me it." He cleared up as his fingers fiddled with his pants' zipper.

You placed your hands atop of his and let out a quiet laugh. "Whoa, what happened to the dominate Hui-min? You're suddenly like an eager school boy."

"That's because I am one and it just settled in that this is happened—and with you!—and I just can't control myself!" He exclaimed happily. "I hope this doesn't sound weird but I've dreamt about this before and I didn't really... expect it to happen." He admitted shyly.

You crouched down and unbuttoned his pants, keeping your gaze locked with his as they followed your every move. "...are you saying you've had wet dreams about me?" You questioned as you pulled his zipper down.

Blushing, Hui-min nodded his head with a worried chuckle. "I should really think before I speak, huh?" His eye furrowed worriedly. "Should I, um, go back to dominate me, or...?"

You shook your head as you tugged at the pants' waist band. "Honestly? I've had some kinky dreams about you too. I never said anything though since I didn't want to make things awkward." You replied as you pulled the pants down slowly. "So I guess we were in the same situation."

The black haired male swallowed down his saliva as he watched you slowly expose his grey underwear. His hands clenched themselves softly as they began to sweat. His nerves were now kicking in full-time. "Y-yeah. I guess we were." He said softly.

Noticing his change in demeanor, you paused your movements and looked at him worriedly. "Hey, are you okay? I can stop, if you want." You offered with a polite smile. "Are you getting nervous? That's okay, it happens." You cleared up as you rested your hands on his calves. "If this gets too overwhelming, just tell me. I'll stop when you want me to, and I'll continue in the same pattern."

Biting his bottom lip, Hui-min nodded his head in understanding. "O-okay. I trust you, [Name]."

"Wow. I think that's the first time you've said my name in the last twenty minutes."

"D-don't make this awkward!"

You giggled at his flustered state and raised your hands up in false-defense. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry." You brought your hands closer to his thighs and began rubbing your thumbs in gentle circles. "I'm just trying to get you to relax. You're tense."

"...sorry." He muttered out with a small pout.

"Don't be, Lee. It's understandable. Just tell me when I can go, alright?" You said as a reminder to your previous statements.

"Right. Sorry. Um, you can... continue." He said while evening out his breathing.

Slowly nodding your head, you pulled his pants down until they reached his lower thighs. Most of his underwear was shown by now, along with the bundle that it hid, and you felt yourself get warm at the yummy sight.

Seeing you, and knowing that I'm the reason you feel good, will be enough for me. You recalled yourself saying just a few moments ago. His pleasure is my main goal right now. He can make it up to me later.

You slipped your hand over his bulge and started palming him, enjoying how his muscles tensed and untensed at the simple action.

You heard a soft, shuddery breath leave him as his hands clenched themselves into soft fists.

Humming in delight, you slipped two fingers into the opening that the front of the underwear had. When skin made contact with more skin you suddenly felt yourself growing more hot and bothered.

You closed your legs together tightly and tried to ignore the easily growing hardness of your own member and opted out for focusing on the male in front of you instead.

You stroked your fingers and down his cock gently, only using your short nails to softly scrape at him here and there, and listened to him for any noises of displeasure.

When none came you continued what you were doing while leaning in and poking your tongue out of your parted lips. You dragged your muscle from bottom to top over his cloth covered erection and let out a shaky sigh at the sudden moan he let out.

Just hearing that forbidden sound made heat crawl over your body, prickling at you as punishment for causing him to make such sounds.

You ignored these feelings and went back to the task at hand.

You repeated the motions over and over again, tilting your head sometimes to go diagonally instead, before stopping by leaving a simple kiss onto him. "I'm gonna remove your underwear, okay?" You told him as you fingered the hem of his boxers.

"Okay." Was his quick reply, his eyes holding eagerness.

You smiled at the thought of him getting comfortable with this so easily as you pushed his underwear down slightly, exposing his V-lines for you to see.

Being a bit of a tease, you planted a small kiss onto his torso and let your lips linger there for a moment too long.

With one hand handling the boxers you used your other to pull his pants down lower, until they reached below his knees. "Sorry if you're getting cold." You said as you pulled away to give him a questioning glance.

Shaking his head, Hui-min smiled to show that he was fine. "I'm alright. I think I'm actually getting warmer with you here."

Blushing lightly, you averted your gaze back to the task at hand. "Are you flirting with me, Hui-min?"

"Of course I am. You are, afterall, my boyfriend, aren't you?"

Pausing all movements, you slowly looked up at him with widened eyes. "...am I? You're not just saying that because of what I'm doing... right?" You had to question with anxious eyes.

Hui-min ran an unclenched hand through your hair as a sign of affection as he shook his head once more. "Of course not. I mean what I've said. I just... thought that now might've been the best time to say something since we're getting to know each other on a more... personal level."

"Haha, very funny." You said at his joke. "Also, I don't really think asking someone to be your boyfriend when their giving you a blow-job is the most perfect time but, I'll admit," you pulled his underwear down to expose himself to you, "I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"Good." He stated as he watched you move your hand over his member, his lips parting in anticipation. "I don't ever want you, nor me, to forget this moment."

"Sounds cheesy." You commented as you lifted his cock onto your hand before wrapping your fingers daintily around it. "I'm glad at least I get to see this side of you and not the "I'm a bit too serious for my own good" version."

"H-haha, [Name], I'm not that serious." He countered with a soft sigh.

You hummed in acknowledgment towards his words but didn't say anything as you moved your hand back and fourth, enjoying the sudden sound of his whimpers.

You wasted no time in opening your mouth and letting his tip slowly glide itself into it while you sucked on it softly and, although it caught you by surprise, you felt your body heat up when his hands quickly latched onto your hair and gripped at the strands.

"O-oh, fuck..." He mumbled under his breath as he let himself savour the feeling that was bestowed upon him.

You let you tongue run over his tip as you brought more of him inside your mouth. You eyes became half-lidded at the feeling of sucking him off as your own member started to ache with the need for attention. Maybe later. You reasoned with yourself.

You let your hand stay at the hilt of his erection as you slowly tried to engulf all of him into your wet cavern. Sadly, seeing as your not as experienced as you made yourself out to be, when the head of his dick hit your throat you couldn't help but pull back and gag at the sensation.

Quickly, Hui-min snapped out of his lust-dazed state and looked over you worriedly. "Are you okay?" He asked as you wiped away the spit that had started to leave your mouth.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." You said as you shook your head at yourself. "I was trying to do something and forgot about my, uh, gag-reflex."

Letting out a relieved breath, the male chuckled at your antics. "Don't force yourself, [Name]. Just do what you can without straining yourself."

Nodding your head, you replied. "Okay, okay. Sorry for worrying you." You sent his a cheeky smile.

"It's fine, just be careful." He softly scolded before biting his bottom lip as you swiftly went back to work. He doesn't stay still for long. He said in his head.

You decided to not challenge yourself and opted out for simply giving him a hand-job while also sucking him off.

You ran your teeth along his throbbing member gently to try and stimulate him more since you couldn't do what you wanted to do before. You felt accomplished when you heard him start to mutter things under his breath while he closed his eyes in pleasure.

You bobbed your head in the same rhythm as you thrusted your hand and felt him tighten his grip on your hair. "K-keep doing that." You heard him mumble.

Hui-min tilted his head back slightly as his mouth fell open, small groans and moans leaving him before he could even realize he was making any noise at all. "Y-yeah, just like that." He said as he started to push your head closer and closer to the hilt of his cock. "Don't stop, baby. Keep doing that."

Letting out a dry chuckle, the male started to mumble to himself. "You're so good with your mouth, baby. Doesn't that feel right? Having my cock in your mouth while you touch yourself."

You knew that wasn't an invite but your hand had suddenly found its way into your own underwear as you started palming yourself. You shut your eyes tightly at the new, yet still familiar, sensation of your hand gripping your member in desperation.

Your own mewls and moans left you as you let Hui-min guide how much of his member that you'd engulf. By now you were far too horny to fully care about such a small thing like "gag-reflex". You just wanted to both of you to feel the sweet released together.

"Hah, [Name]," the Korean started as he used his body to thrust inside you, "I'm so close. Are you gonna let me come? Please. Please say yes."

Despite all your senses going haywire right now you couldn't help but feel amused at how quickly Hui-min could go from "I'm the dominate one" to "I'll beg for you" in just a matter of seconds.

It was understandable, though, considering his personality.

You would've replied to him—maybe saying something like "beg for me, Hui-min! Beg for me and I'll let you go!"—but due to the fact that he had most control all you could do was moan and whine in response.

"I'm gonna come... I'm gonna come, [Name]...!" He called out desperately.

Then do it, Hui-min. You thought yourself as you screwed your eyes tight, tears prickling at the corner of them as his grip on your hair started to hurt.

You heard your name being said over and over like a chant as the male came inside your mouth, making you cringe at the unsavoury taste.

Your own erection, that was now left alone due to you using your hands to keep both yourself and him steady, twitched in dismay that it didn't get the chance to release like the others.

When Hui-min pulled out you quickly clamped a hand over your mouth and swallowed the sickly flavoured treat before groaning in dismay. "W-warn me next time...!" You scolded as you wiped away at whatever was on your face with your sleeve. "That stuff doesn't taste the best, you know!"

Hui-min simply looked at you with a dopey smile before he went onto his own knees, not at eye level with you, and pushed you to the ground. "You're turn." Was all he said before he pulled you in for a kiss.

Quickly though, he pulled away and held a face of disgust. "Why-?"

Flicking his forehead, you huffed and turned away from him. "That's what you get for coming in my mouth, you pervert. You got to taste yourself."

A small look of horror overcame his once goofy face before he tried to run his tongue along his sleeve. "Gross! I-I'm sorry I basically forced you to swallow that!" He apologized.

"It's fine. It already happened. Just tell me next time, okay?" You reminded as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. "Now... what was that about "my turn"...?"


End file.
